Pandora's Box
by Korval
Summary: Oneshot fluffy romance Negi & Asuna, manga based


Pandora's Box  
A Negima Fan-Fiction

Asuna sighed heavily. Only 3 days had passed since Negi had left to visit his sister and he wasn't expected back for another 3 days and (glancing at the clock) 14 hours. _I wish he would come back already, it feels like he's been gone forever._

Glancing around the room her eyes focused on the loft where he kept his things and slept. Asuna lightly blushed, _officially slept anyway, considering he actually spends about 1 night in 3 curled up with me. Not that I mind... In fact I feel kind of lonely when he sleeps up there instead of with me in my bed... our bed... God, what am I thinking! Our bed indeed, that sounds like we are married or something?_

Asuna climbed up into his loft and glanced around, her eyes settling on the few pictures that were displayed. She gently reached out and poked a finger at the smiling face of Negi in last years class picture. _Negi-bozou..._ Lost in her thoughts she pushed just a touch too hard and the picture rocked and fell forward, but strangely stopped before it hit the desk. _Weird, why did it stop like that? _Asuna reached out and lifted the picture away, but could not see anything that would have stopped the picture. _Hmmm, I wonder... _No stranger to magic at this point, she carefully brushed her fingers over that area and was not surprised when her fingers discovered a small invisible object.

Closing her eyes, Asuna used her fingers to trace the object and try to discern it's purpose. _Rounded cube, about an 4 cm on a side, feels faintly fuzzy. Feels like a seam runs completely around it. Could it open?_ Asuna opened her eyes wide as a horrible thought struck her. They had just completed reading the story of Pandora's box in class, but that was just a story wasn't it? _Negi wouldn't keep something that dangerous here where it could hurt any of us. So whatever this thing is it can't be too dangerous... I think. Might as well be careful... _Asuna pulled out her Pactio card and exclaimed "Adeat!" Asuna placed her Magical Fan on her lap and got back to examining the box.

Pulling in opposite directions the invisible box popped open and became visible as a rather ordinary looking jewelry box, the contents of which were quite attractive. "Wow..." Lifting the gold ring out of the box, the intricate carving turned out to be a dragon with gemstone eyes - one saphire and one emerald. "It's so elegant and beautiful..." As she turned the ring to examine the intricately carved scales, she noticed script carved on the inside of the ring.

**Pactio Honorem et Amor  
Amicus et Uxor  
Semper Fidelis  
Kagurazaka Asuna**

_What? Pactio? And my name? Is this for me...? A birthday present maybe? That language, it sounds like what Negi uses for his magic... Latin?_

After a few minutes research in a Latin dictionary, Asuna's eyes opened wide - "Oh my God?" Breathing slowly and deeply for several minutes, her racing heart finally slowed. Opening her eyes she looked again at the writing, which she now could understand.

_A pact of honor and love. Friend and wife, always faithful, Asuna Kagurazaka._

_This is no birthday present, this is a wedding ring... For me... From Negi... He wants me to be his permanent partner... and wife..._

Muttering to herself "Pandora's box had nothing on this..."

Asuna placed the ring back in the box, closed it and stuck it in her pocket. Standing up she exclaimed "Abeat" and grasped the probationary card that appeared as the magical fan disappeared.

Asuna concentrated on the card. _Negi! Calling all Negi's!_

_Asuna? What's wrong?_

_Negi, I need to see you right now! Summon me and do it now!_

In a sparkle of light, Asuna disappeared from Japan and reappeared in a mountainous village in Wales England.

"What's wrong Asuna? Are you hurt!"

Asuna looked around and recognized Negi's sister Nekane from the dream he had shared with her. "Excuse me Nekane, but your little brother and I need to have a serious chat!"

"So Negi-Bozou! It's pretty lame leaving a girl a ring you know! A girl likes at least a little romance! I mean you could at least ASK me to marry you..."

"Bubbb, bbbbb"

"It's also pretty presumptuous of you to go out and buy a ring! How do you know I'll say yes, eh?"

Nekane Springfield pressed her hand over her mouth to contain the giggles. They were really quite cute together, her little Negi and his older lady love.

"But Asuna? You told me at the beach you wanted to be my proper partner! I thought..."

"Bah! You thought what Negi?" Asuna planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I... I'm sorry, Asuna..." Negi turned partially away from her and a faint sparkle appeared at the corner of his eyes. "I thought you loved me and so when I realized I loved you too, I made that ring..."

Asuna reached out and hugged him tight. "Sheesh Negi, I was only teasing you. All I said was a girl likes to be asked..."

Nekane broke in, "So ask her already little brother."

Negi leaned back into Asuna's hug. "Asuna, you are loyal, beautiful, energetic, and brave. I love you and I want you by my side, forever. Will you consent to be my permanent partner and eventually... my wife..."

Tears ran down her face as she clasped him into a fierce embrace. "Of course Negi"

Negi turned to face her and drew her face down into a gentle kiss. "Asuna, you are my best friend and a wonderful partner." He smiled into her eyes, "I know you are going to make a wonderful wife... and mother..."

Asuna gasped and blushed, but didn't let him go. "You get more precocious by the day, Negi" Smiling, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "don't ever stop..."


End file.
